Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragon Time!
by HopemoonWarrior
Summary: Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Jack Frost discover the land of Aaa! How will they react to one another? Will romance spark? Is something evil lurking in the shadows, just waiting for the four to mess up? (Mainly Jackunzel, Mericcup, Fiolee)
1. The Land of Aaa

_~Over by the Big Four~_

"Come on, Bedhead," The winter spirit teased, holding a bow and arrow, "You can reach!" The scottish princess glared at him before leaping again for it, only to miss and drop to the ground. The magic haired girl folded her arms.

"Jack, I would recomend you give it back," Rapunzel said, leaning on her left leg.

"Or what?" Jack Frost said, raising an eyebrow but still concentrating on keeping it out of Merida's reach.

"Or she will shoot you with it when she gets it," The viking said. Merida nodded, agreeing with Hiccup.

"Alright," He held the bow down to her, "But one of you gets a prank in her place." Tension sat heavily in the air before being broke by laughs. For a long moment laughter of joy rang in the air before fading. They smiled at one another.

"What's that?" Hiccup was looking over the cliff they were hanging out on and staring at a long stretch of land. Merida crawled over next to him and scanned the land. There was a large, twisted tree on one part of the land, and other a kingdom. It looked all pink and girlish. Past that was a land of ice, which Jack's eyes glittered at.

"I don't know," Jack said without hesitation, "But I want to find out."

"Wait, we don't know what is down there," Hiccup quickly interjected.

"Whyh con't weh find out?" Merida asked, "Ah'm all up for an adventure!"

"I agree," Rapunzel said, her voice excited but cautious, "Why not? We never know what we will find there, whether that is good or bad, but still!"

"Oh- Alright. But we will take Toothless-"

"-But he is exhausted from the ride yesterday!" Rapunzel argued, "The poor creature is wore out. Jack has ice powers, Merida has her bow and arrow, I have healing powers, and you... well, you have us." Jack burst out laughing at the end part. Hiccup shot her a glare, though it wasn't harsh.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Come on!" Jack said, starting to fly down.

"Us, Snowman!" Merida called after him. Jack stopped and turned, flying back up.

"Oh, sorry," He said borely, "I can carry Punzie while you two take Angus."

"Oooooh! You are taking Blondie?" Hiccup teased, thumbing to Rapunzel. She blushed, and it deepened when Jack scooped her up.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" Jack asked, pretending to be innocent. Rapunzel giggled and Merida burst out laughing, ending with a snort.

"Alright," Merida said taking Hiccup's wrist, "Let's go." As the viking and the scottish princess walked away, the magic haired girl and winter spirit were left alone.

"Punzie?" Jack asked quietly, making the moment serious.

"Yeah?"

"If there are... you know... cute guys there..." He choked out, not used to saying such things.

"Oh, Jack," She said as she gathered her hair, "You don't have to worry about it." He smirked and started down towards the land below.

_~Over in the Ice Queen's castle~_

"Hiya!" Fionna called out, knocking the Ice Queen's tiara off.

"My tiara!" The queen screeched in annoyance. Cake slithered over, quickly snatching the golden crown from the crazy woman's reach. Fionna knocked the queen off of her feet. She then ran over to the icy cage that Prince Gumball was trapped in.

"Paws off my prince!" The queen called out, trying to get to her feet. But Cake ramed into her, knocking her to the ground once more. Fionna unlocked the cell, causing the door to slam open with a thud. PG ran out, his teeth chattering.

"Come on!" The cat called out, "We need to get out of here!" Fionna nodded and leaped onto the ginger and white furball's back, pulling the prince up behind her. Ice Queen let out a scream of agony as they escaped from the castle.

Fionna's body relaxed as the sun hit it. At least now she would be warm. Cake stretched out, becoming large. She then saw something strange. _Could it be? _She narrowed her eyes.

"What is that?" Cake called out, pointing to a girl with crazy hair on a horse and a scrawny boy behind her with her tail. Fionna shook her head.

"I was wondering what is _that?_" She asked, gesturing to the flying boy and the girl with long...long hair that were in the air.

**Author's Note: So? Should I continue? I honestly love writing it, since it is combining two of my FAVORITE things! :D Wonder how Jack Frost will react to Marshall Lee... hmm... Well, anyways, let me know! F&F&R! (Follow&Favorite&Review!)**

**-HopemoonWarrior**


	2. Hello, Growing, Talking Cat?

_~Fionna and Cake~_

"It looks like -Humans? Except for the one with the blue hoodie..." Cake said slowly. Excitement flooded through Fionna like fireworks. Humans? She thought she was the last. She could feel PG lean over to get a better view. The four then gathered together and looked around.

"They haven't been here before," Fionna observed, "Let's go greet them!"

"What if they are with the Ice Queen?" Prince Gumball said, "The flying one is really suspicious."

"I doubt they are, since they don't know the land very well. And if they are, we will kick their butts. Until we know for sure though, we won't touch them," Fionna replied, "Besides, if they are humans, then I am not the last one!" Prince Gumball tensed.

"Alright girl, but play it cool," Cake said before taking a few large steps towards them (Since her legs are stretched). As they approached, the cat shrunk down to normal size. Fionna and PG slid gracefully off of her back.

"Who are you?" The girl with the long hair asked nervously, clutching a lock of gold in her left hand.

_~The Big Four~_

"Ah am Merida, this es Rapunzel, and Hiccup, and Jack Frost. Ah call him Snowman, though." The girl with the bunny hat smiled and laughed, while the stiff pink prince let out a nervous chuckle. Jack floated up a little and the girl's eyes went to him.

"You can fly?" She asked. Jack smirked.

"Yep! Bet you haven't met anyone who has, have you?" Fionna smiled and laughed.

"I actually have. His name is Marshall Lee, Vampire King." Jack floated lazily on his back.

"Looks like we would get along. So who are you?" He said, turning to float vertical.

"Oh! I am Fionna," The girl began, "This is Prince Gumball, and Cake." Rapunzel crouched down near Cake, a grin on her face. The cat's tail bristled, but she approached the girl with the magic hair. Rapunzel gently stroked her head, causing Cake to purr.

"Oh! Right there-right there!" The cat murmured as Rapunzel stroked her. Merida's eyes went wide.

"Wait... she talks?!" Jack asked, floating down near the ginger and white cat. The cat glared at the floating spirit.

"Of course I do! All animals talk!" Hiccup's eyes seemed to almost pop out of his head.

"Not where we come from," Merida said.

"Really?" Prince Gumball asked, tilting his head, "Do you guys have much experience with animals?" Jack floated over to Hiccup.

"Yeah, I trained a nightfury, Merida has a pet horse, Rapunzel has a camilian, and Jack deals with a bunny-"

"-Bunnymund the Easter Kangaroo," Jack laughed. Fionna raised an eyebrow in confustion.

"Long story," Rapunzel said, looking up from where she still crouched. Fionna smiled.

"Well, I haven't seen you four around Aaa before," Fionna said slowly.

"Yeah, we were up on that cliff there," Jack explained, pointing to the rock that towered over them, "and Hiccup noticed this place." Fionna nodded.

"Would you like me to show you guys around?" She asked, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Sure!" Rapunzel said cheerfully, getting to her feet, "We would love to." As Fionna and Prince Gumball mounted onto Cake's back, the four watched in surprise and amazement as the cat grew and soon was almost as tall as the cliff. Jack stared in surprise, his jaw dropped. Rapunzel giggled at the spirit's reaction.

"Well then, you guys want to climb up?" Fionna called down. Merida nodded as Rapunzel tossed the end of her hair to Fionna. The girl with the bunny hat caught it in confustion, but then watched as Merida and Hiccup climbed up.

"Na, I will fly. Punzie?" He asked her. Fionna giggled and Jack shot her a teasing glare. A blush washed over Rapunzel's face when Jack scooped her up bride style and carried her to the top. She gathered her hair so Cake wouldn't trip on it.

"Grew it out?" Fionna asked, gesturing to Rapunzel's hair. They burst into laughter.

"I have long hair too," Fionna said, taking off her hat. Her blonde hair spilled down onto Cake's back, rolling towards her for a moment before ending.

**Author's Note: XD Didn't know where else to end it. The next chapter will be more interesting, I promise. :) Thanks for the reviews so quickly!**


	3. GumridaMeriball?

Rapunzel gasped, her lips pulling themselves into a grin. Jack smiled, floating alongside the cat as she walked.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones with crazy hair," Merida joked. Fionna laughed, and pointed to the icy area to the left.

"That is the Ice Kingdom. You might want to steer clear of it, because the Ice Queen lives there. She is.. um-"

"Crazy!" Prince Gumball interjected before covering his mouth. Fionna burst out laughing before glancing at Jack.

"I can tell you like snow. But we mean it when we say stay away from there. The Ice Queen tries to kidnap him," She paused only to thumb to PG, "We always end up rescuing him though." Jack raised an eyebrow at Prince Gumball who crossed his arms.

"Pinky here needs rescuing? Pfft. Sounds like you will like Hiccup," Jack said with a smirk. Hiccup shot him a glare, but Merida just laughed.

"Okay, don't give him a hard time about that," Merida said, remembering the time that Hiccup almost died. Jack rolled his eyes.

"And that," Fionna said pointing to the pinkish kingdom, "Is the Candy Kingdom, also Prince Gumball's kingdom."

"That explains a lot," Merida laughed. Prince Gumball narrowed his eyes at the princess at first before laughing.

"Are you sure you aren't a princess?" PG asked. Merida paused and couldn't control the red that spread across her face. Hiccup shot a glare at the prince, but PG ignored it.

"I actually am," The crazy haired girl said, "Princess Merida of Dunbroch." PG blinked in surprise and red washed over both of their faces. Fionna glanced over at Hiccup nervously.

"What is that?" Jack asked, clearly wanting to lift the tension that hung in the air. Rapunzel looked over at the winter spirit, worry spreading over her face. Jack sighed and floated up.

"That is the flame kingdom, where Flame Prince lives."

"Merida, look, it is a place you'll blend in," Hiccup said with a laugh. Merida whipped her gaze over to him with a nervous smile. He furrowed his eyebrows in worry. Normally she would shoot back a retort. Did Merida actually _like_ Prince Gumball?

**Author's Note: I posted this because of the cliffhanger. EVIL ME! I thought that the cliffhanger might help me get more reviews, so review away and I will post the already written next chapter. :) Thanks!**

**-HopemoonWarrior**


	4. Golden? Blue? Huh?

_~Fionna and Cake~_

Fionna leaned down towards Cake's ears nervously. She couldn't scare these four away. They could be humans. PG had to go flirting with Merida. Sometimes she questioned whether he was really her friend.

"Uh- How about we spend the day at my house?" She asked, hoping that it would distract everyone, "We could have game night!" Rapunzel smiled.

"Y-Yeah!" She said nervously, casting a glance at Jack. He floated next to her and sat down.

"I bet I could beat you all!" He said, trying to help.

"O-okay," Merida said, taking her gaze away from PG. Fionna narrowed her eyes. Golden eyes? Didn't she have blue eyes? Fionna glanced at Jack who had panic in his eyes. She raised an eyebrow. But when he looked at her, she understood. Something was wrong, very wrong. She glanced at Prince Gumball and noticed that his eyes were golden as well.

"Pitch," Jack murmured.

_~The Big Four~_

"Well, let's go back to the treehouse. We can...um... play games," Fionna murmured. Jack nodded. He was afraid that maybe Pitch had known. Maybe he had taken over this prince's body. Whatever happened, it wasn't good. He just nodded, floating up a little. Rapunzel glaced at him, a worried look on her face. He smiled at her, trying to at least comfort her. Cake started to speed up, taking longer, quicker steps towards the large twisted tree.

"I will invite Marshall, he may be able to help one way or another," Fionna said quietly. Jack nodded, sitting down next to Rapunzel.

"Punzie," He whispered, "Everything will be alright." She blinked and met his gaze. It soothed her a little, but worry still pricked at her heart.

"I-I hope so-" She whispered back, only to be cut off.

"-it will. I-I promise." Rapunzel smiled weakly when the wintery spirit spoke. _Maybe it will be alright, _She thought, _But if it doesn't..._ She shook the thought from her head and just watched as they approached the treehouse.


	5. Ice Meets Frost

The sun had nearly set over the horizon when Hiccup slid down from Cake's back. The tall, twisted tree that they had seen from the cliff towered over them. In some sorts, it looked like a willow tree; the way that the leaves hung down like a curtain. Rapunzel gathered her hair and watched as Merida and Prince Gumball slid down.

"Marshall is on his way. He should be-"

"Boo!" The voice came from behind Rapunzel, and it startled her. She whipped around and accidently hit Marshall with the frying pan that had been hidden in her locks.

"Ahh! My cheek meat!" Marshall cried out, rubbing his cheek tenderly. He floated in the air on his stomach, just as Rapunzel had seen Jack do so many times. She relaxed when she heard Fionna laugh.

"Serves you right," She said in a fake scold, "I have told you not to sneak up on people. Especially guests." Marshall grinned.

"Since when do I listen?" They burst out into laughter. Rapunzel watched them for a moment, thinking about how simaliar they were to herself and Jack. The wintery spirit floated a little, hiding himself from Marshall's view. He floated over Marshall for a moment. Hiccup had to cover his mouth to conceal his laugh.

"Boo!" Jack called out, flying away in time to keep out of the way when Marshall jumped in surprise. The vampire hissed at Jack and flew up to his level. A smirk then washed across both of their faces.

"I think I am going to like you," Marshall said, his eyes glimmering with joy. Jack smiled, clutching his staff in his left hand. Fionna grinned, looking between the two. Rapunzel's gaze went back to Merida who was silent.

"Let's get inside," Hiccup suggested as he glanced at Merida. Jack looked down at his two friends, concern washing over his face.

"Yeah," Fionna said as she opened the door. Cake entered first, followed by Marshall, PG, then the four friends. The girl in the bunny hat entered last, softly closing the door behind her.

"Let me explain-" Jack was inturrupted by a cackle. Everyone whipped around to the window to see the Ice Queen leap through the window. Her gaze flicked onto the four friends, soon resting on Jack. The icy queen's lips pulled themselves into a smile. Rapunzel's gaze hardened as she gripped her frying pan.

The next moment was too quick for anyone to do anything. The Ice Queen's hands lit up, and she shot ice at everyone but Jack and Prince Gumball. Jack's panicked gaze flicked from the Ice Queen to his friends. Even Marshall had been frozen midair. Jack clutched his staff and aimed it at the queen. Her eyes sparkled with joy.

The next thing Jack knew, everything went dark.

**Author's Note: ****Dun dun dun... Cliffhanger! What? Don't give me that look! At least I didn't kill you with feels. I can do that, if you would like. XD Hey, don't give me that! I have killed people with feels before. Didn't you see that article in the newspaper about the guy in New Jersey after he read a fanfic called 'Silver and Gold'? XD**

**-HopemoonWarrior**


	6. Accidental Kiss

_~Jack~_

He took in a deep breath and opened his eyes. He was in an... ice castle? Everything flooded back to him. _Ice Queen. _As if called, a cackling filled the air. He tried to turn around, but when he looked down he saw that his bare feet were frozen to the ground. _Great. Wait, where's my staff?! _He looked around, mainly trying to find his staff. When he looked to his left, he could see the Ice Queen. He shot her a glare, which only caused a smile to appear on her face.

"What's your name, handsome?" She asked, taking a few steps towards him.

"Taken," He said through gritted teeth. Her eyes flashed with anger and she flew over to him, her long white hair acting like wings.

"You're right," She said, suddenly smiling again, "It must be up to me to change that." Jack's eyes widened. _No... Don't you mess with Punzie. _He bared his snow white teeth at the icy queen. The queen simply smiled mischiveously.

"See you later, Ice Cube." Jack tried to break the ice that held him captive, but it was no use. He knew that it wouldn't melt, because there was no heat. He didn't produce body heat, and he was in an ice castle. He sighed in frustration and crouched down as low as he could, since his feet weren't in a good position for crouching, and tried to break the ice with his hands. After a moment of trying, he sat up again. _Look out, Punzie. _

_~At the treehouse~_

Fionna gasped as Marshall broke the ice. The piece of ice he had been trapped in had fallen onto the floor, causing the block of ice to break. Fionna thanked him as he flew over to help the others. Fionna looked around and saw PG trying to free Merida. Wait- PG never got frozen? And where was Jack?

Marshall put his fists together as if he was playing volleyball and smashed them into Rapunzel's block of ice. A crack ran through the frozen water, and she gasped before falling onto the floor. Rapunzel coughed a few times before her breathing became sturdy. She looked up, her emerald green eyes searching the room for Jack.

"Where's Jack?" She asked, her expression filling with concern. Marshall flew down near her and gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"I think the Ice Queen got him. But we will get him back, she is never too much of a threat," He explained. She looked up at him, her eyes glittering with worry.

"Will she hurt him?"

"Not likely. She is a crazy lover, so chances are she saw that he looked a lot like her and decided to mess with him. Most likely she is just holding him captive..." He didn't include the fact that Ice Queen would probably be tormenting Jack about her. He didn't want her to be too worried, even if he had barely met her. He would be just as worried if Fionna was being held captive.

"T-thanks. I am just a little scared," She said, looking away. He nervously smiled before removing his hand and floating over to help free Hiccup and Merida. After breaking the ice, he watched as they took a deep breath. To his surprise, Hiccup was able to keep his balance while Merida fell to the floor. PG helped her up.

"Where's Jack?" Hiccup said, observing the scene. Marshall Lee sighed. He didn't want to explain it again. When he would describe the Ice Queen, he could only describe what she had _become. _Not what he had first seen her as.

"Ice Queen's got him," Fionna explained. Marshall was grateful for her stepping in.

"Alright, then we must make a plan. Fionna, could you show us a map of the Ice Kingdom?" Rapunzel watched as Fionna pulled a scroll out of the bookshelf. Rapunzel turned her head and found her face inches away from Marshall's. Red quickly spread over both of their faces.

"Why don't we come up behind here..." Hiccup's voice seemed to loose itself into time, at least to the two. Marshall couldn't believe the situation he was in, but there he was. Inches away from Rapunzel's face. He accidently fell a little (He would do that sometimes when he would concentrate too hard) and his lips met Rapunzel's.

She pulled away quickly, shame flickering over both of their faces. It hadn't been on purpose, he hadn't meant to fall. But apparently he had. And he had kissed her in the process. _Stupid Marshall, _He scolded, _Now Jack's going to kill me._


	7. Out Cold

(The Treehouse)

Rapunzel tried to hide her blush as she glanced over at Fionna and Hiccup. They were discussing a plan, which she wasn't really listening to. She was too busy erasing the memory of the kiss that just happened.

Marshall Lee floated over to Fionna and Hiccup, leaning in to hear the plan. He watched Hiccup's fingers outline a route.

"We could possibly go around...?" Hiccup suggested.

"It doesn't matter how we approach," Fionna assured, "Sneaking into the castle is the problem."

Marshall was quickly bored by the conversing between the two and glanced over at Merida and Gumball.

"Ah con see," Merida quietly said with a laugh, her golden eyes lighting up, "He es a flirt."

"Eheh," Prince Gumball scratched the back of his neck nervously. Marshall glanced over to the window and saw a shadow spill onto the oak floor. She wasn't back already, was she? Then he figured it out. _Wait a second...she took Jack... and she- Rapunzel!_

He flew over just in time to Rapunzel and threw himself on top of her, lowering her to the ground just as a blast of ice whirled through the air.

"Ice Queen!" He called out a warning to the others as he floated in the air so it wouldn't be any more awkward between himself and Rapunzel.

The girl with the long blonde hair scrambled to her feet and grabbed the end of her hair, wrapping it around her wrist. A cackle filled the air.

"Oh _Punzie!_ Where are you?!" Rapunzel yelped, but kept a firm grip on her hair.

"Rapunzel!" She glanced back at Merida and Hiccup. And to her surprise, Merida's eyes weren't golden. They were sapphire blue once again.

Fionna whipped out her crystal sword and let out a battle cry as she threw herself towards the window. The icy queen and her foe collided right at the window. Fionna brought down the butt of the sword down on the Ice Queen's head, causing the cold queen to fall to the floor.

Rapunzel threw her hair at the queen, wrapping it around the figure of the queen of the ice kingdom. Fionna grinned and flashed her a thumbs up. But the air was knocked out of her when she was knocked off of her feet and hit on the head.

(At the Ice Castle)

Jack Frost scratched at the ice, a gut instinct telling him that Punzie was in danger. He glanced around, his eyes full of panic. He spotted his staff, at least what he thought was hist staff, in a dark corner of the room. If he could only... He spotted a penguin waddle in from one side of the room.

**_Where is Mama? _**Man this penguin was boring. _Look, penguin, could you help me?_

**_Who are you?_**

_Jack Frost._

**_Another_**_**prince? **_

_Nope. Look, I will um...what would you want?_

**_Me likes to break bottles._**

_I will give you a bottle to break if you will...please...give me the staff over there._

**_No._**

_Please?_


End file.
